PREVIEWSolstice,Chapter 7,pt2 Story Summary
by Little Stew
Summary: Moriarty, known for his grudges against his own kind as his past rage, cannot seem to kill one of his striking bounties, an 18-year-old drug junkie, Brittanya. The side he has always known wants to kill her, but a strange alternate side longs to love her.


**SOLSTICE**

**(SHORT PREVIEW) Chapter 7, Halo, Part 2 of 20**

_**I own all of the following characters...**_

As I heard Farah's footsteps behind me, I tried my best to dry the tears streaking down my face.

"Here." She said, placing something on the bed, "When you get up to take a shower for work tomorrow you will dye your hair…it's a very dark auburn."

I don't care about the color, I don't care about dying it in the first place; I just want to know why.

"Why do I have to dye my hair?" I asked. My tears were almost completely dry so I felt confident enough to turn to look at her.

She only looked at the floor and looked back up at me, the look in her eyes almost as confused as I was.

She sighed, pushing her bobbed bright orange hair back out of her face.

"Um, I uh don't know how to put it to make you be able to sleep at night so I'm going to tell you straight up…" she snapped, her tone was fierce, like I had said something that was offensive to her…

_Why does Farah have to be so mean? It's like; I don't even know her very well so why would Moriarty just dump __me off here with her? I could've just stayed at his apartment. _

I slowly backed up, unsure of if she was going to attack me, or just start screaming, but something I am sure of is that I'm mad… at Moriarty

"Burke…and Sparxx, and Buster WANT… YOU… DEAD…" her words constantly grew louder and she edged closer to me. I pressed my back against the window, my heart pounding with fear.

"And I don't blame 'em…but anyways." she said a little more gentler in a preppy tone, "They know what you look like, they know that your with Moriarty…and sweet heart…they want him too…Do you know why?" she rambled, making me just want to kill my self, just to do anything but listen to her heartless bull crap.

"DO…YOU…KNOW…WHY?" She edged like I was supposed to answer her. Farah was up in my face, so close I could feel her pale, icy skin with out even touching her. I felt challenged, like I wanted to slap her, just spit in her face…but I couldn't, if I did she would sure enough attack me. Farah is protecting me, I guess, and if I get on her bad side she might just kick me out. Like I care anyways…maybe I should.

Just like my mom always said, _don't bite the hand that feeds you…_

"No…" I choked, stepping in at her, her head arching back.

"Because he was supposed to kill you…" she squinted, turning around to exit the room, slamming the door.

I looked down at the bed to see a Starbucks shirt and some hair dye, the girl on the package was smiling up at me… my blood boiled. Nothing in me wanted to smile, nothing wanted to be happy, and if there were something or someone that could EVER make me smile again...it's Moriarty.

"What the heck are you smilin' at?"

When I could almost bet my life Farah wasn't outside listening to see if I would make any snide remarks, I immediately broke down, and every ounce of strength or courage I had in me was swept away. Slowly, I undressed from my clothes and put on some sweat pants from my bag, my arms trembling with confusion and depression. I barely made it to the bed, and when I did, burried myself deep under the covers, struggling to keep it together, just for now...and when later comes...I don't know what to do.

Remembering Moriarty, how he is tough, strong, and independent...he would never want to see me like this. But as much as I tried not to let the thought of him tear down what's left of my mental wall that I've spent years since my mothers death to build back up, I couldn't help but allow it...

_"Don't let anyone say you ain't beautiful, baby, and never let them get to you, because you're strong, and I know you are..."_

My heart jumped and my strength returned when I believed I heard his voice speak to me. Was he here?

"Moriarty..." I whispered, a small spark jolting through my voice.

There was no answer...

My eyes franitcally looked around the dark room, filling with tears as my heart dropped and I was dangling by a thread, small and weak, that held my torn heart together.

"I love you baby..."

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded, knowing I was only crying to the air. "I love you too."

_**Solstice, Shelby S., 2009**_


End file.
